OS: His Girl Forever
by allylicity
Summary: Quelques jours après qu'Oliver ait pris la décision de revenir aux fondamentaux dans cette dernière saison, Felicity réserve une surprise à l'archer lorsqu'il rentre tard de mission. (Olicity lemon)


**His girl forever**

 **Quelques jours après qu'Oliver ait pris la décision de revenir aux fondamentaux dans cette dernière saison, Felicity réserve une surprise à Oliver lorsqu'il rentre tard de mission. (Olicity lemon)**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouvel OS hot qui m'ait venu cette après-midi.**

 **Hâte de lire vos reviews. :D**

* * *

Oliver allait rentrer de sa patrouille d'une minute à l'autre. Felicity avait regarder les affaires en cours et la soirée s'annoncerait calme pour son mari.

Elle souriait et mit en route son plan. Curtis et son équipe avaient l'air d'être sur le coup également.

La nuit allait s'annoncer très intéressante.

* * *

Oliver allait arriver au bunker pour se changer lorsqu'une alerte se déclencha. Cette alerte il la reconnaitrait entre mille : c'était l'alarme silencieuse qu'il avait posé à l'appartement.

Il savait que William dormait chez un copain cette nuit. Que se passait-il ?

Le jeune homme tenta de joindre sa femme sur le fixe et sur son portable…personne ne décrochait.

 _« Merde !_ s'exclama Oliver avec agacement et peur.

Il atteignit l'appart très vite, en costume de Green Arrow. L'ordinateur de sa femme était ouvert avec un mot accroché dessus : _Joue-moi._ Il s'exécuta :

 _\- Oliver Queen vous avez trahis votre femme, Felicity Queen…_

Oliver se mit à sourire et à être soulagée : Felicity prononçait ces mots sur l'écran. Elle était vêtue de la tenue qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre (chemise rose pâle et jupe noire) avec des escarpins noirs avec une rainure dorée sur le talon. Ses cheveux cependant étaient dénoués, la montrant d'une manière très sexy.

L'archer eut chaud tout à coup et continua d'écouter le message laisser par l'informaticienne.

 _\- Toutes ces nuits hors de votre lit frustre grandement votre femme, bien qu'elle comprenne l'enjeu de votre quête. A mon tour de vous en proposer une, cher Green Arrow. Cette nuit, affrontez Overwatch._

Felicity marqua une pause.

 _\- Si avant la fin de la nuit tu me retrouves Oliver, je devrais admettre le fait que tu n'as plus besoin de ton It Girl, sinon, tu devras admettre que tu ne peux pas te passer de l'It Girl à qui tu rendais visite avec des prétextes à la noix. Et si tu me retrouves…_

La jeune femme se montra dans une pause lascive qui fit déglutir l'archer.

 _\- A ta droite, tu trouveras une clé de sécurité pour commencer à me traquer. Ah et viens m'attraper vêtu de ton costume, tu m'excites beaucoup quand tu le portes et j'aimerais savoir ce que cela fait de s'envoyer en l'air avec Green Arrow. Bye chéri !"_

Oliver resta une bonne minute, figé. Sa femme savait comment le rendre fou d'elle.

Le jeune homme pris la clé à sa droite et se mit à chercher des informations dessus lorsque pleins de fenêtre s'ouvrirent, puis un autre message très coquin de sa femme apparut : _« Tu croyais que ça allait être aussi simple mon amour ?! En tout cas j'ai commencé sans toi… »_

Oliver commençait à s'énerver mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il craqua le code de sa prochaine destination : un ancien restaurant ayant fermé. Le jeune homme souriait en reconnaissant ce nom et alla vite reprendre sa Ducati.

* * *

Le dragon de Jade avait été l'un des lieux où il s'était rendu pour une mission lors de sa première année en tant que The Hood. Il avait fermé il y a maintenant deux ans et n'avait pas retrouver repreneur.

L'archer pénétra dedans avec attention. Et il avait bien fait : Felicity avait décidé de s'amuser un peu et avait posé des pièges dans la salle. Des capteurs activèrent une série de couteau plutôt bien aiguisés, filant tout droit dans la direction du jeune homme qui les évita.

La tablette laissée au centre de la pièce s'activa et Felicity apparue en direct, l'air très amusée :

 _« Tu n'es qu'au Dragon de Jade ?!_ se moqua l'informaticienne.

 _\- Une certaine It Girl a du piquant comme je viens de le constater. Et la clé que tu m'as donnée, c'était vraiment la galère pour la déchiffrer…_

 _\- Ah, Oliver, pourtant ça m'a pris une minute pour la programmer. Tu veux te rendre ?_

Oliver souriait derrière son masque.

 _\- Jamais._

 _\- Dans ce cas, garde la tablette sur toi, on n'est pas non plus multimillionnaires ! Et prends le cadeau que je t'ai laissé dans l'arrière salle au frigo. Le nouvel indice s'y trouve également. »_

La transmission cessa et Oliver se rendit, non sans précaution dans l'arrière salle. Il attrapa la bouteille de Château Laffitte où était écrit : _« Lorsque l'on promet quelque chose, il faut s'y tenir… »_

Des coordonnées GPS se trouvaient sur un mot juste à côté de la bouteille. C'est là qu'Oliver eut une idée. Il se mit à sourire.

* * *

Felicity attendait tranquillement des nouvelles d'Oliver qui semblait atteindre la prochaine étape. Le GPS sur la tablette l'annonçait bien dans le loft de Théa, anciennement le leur.

Mais d'un seul coup, le courant qu'elle avait réussi à installer dans leur tout premier repère cessa. Lorsqu'elle voulut le remettre manuellement, elle se heurta à…

 _« Oliver ?!_

Le jeune homme remit le courant et resta devant sa femme sans rien dire. Il voulait savourer sa victoire. Felicity était très étonnée et un peu vexée d'avoir été battue sur son propre terrain.

 _\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?!_

Oliver s'approcha de sa belle, en lui caressant la joue puis après un baiser fougueux lui dit :

 _\- Tu seras toujours ma Girl Felicity._

La belle blonde souriait et embrassa son mari avec une ferveur non dissimulée.

 _\- Tu portes ton costume de Arrow ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est dans celui-là que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais par-dessus tout. Tu veux que je t'explique comment j'ai fait pour trouver où tu te cachais ?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit la belle blonde entre deux baisers langoureux _. Je te veux maintenant._

Oliver souriait et se mit à embrasser plus scandaleusement sa femme et la souleva pour la poser sur son ancien bureau, où il venait de poser le vin pendant la coupure d'électricité qu'il avait créé. Il ne se déshabilla pas entièrement, bien déterminé à satisfaire le désir qui brulait en Felicity.

Il avait remonté la jupe de la jeune femme qui ne portait aucun sous-vêtements et commença à lui caresser son intimité avec passion et douceur. Felicity, ayant les mains adossées au bureau essayait de contenir ses cris de plaisir mais Oliver était décidé à la faire craquer.

Lorsqu'elle fut au bord de l'orgasme, le jeune homme s'arrêta et souleva à nouveau Felicity pour l'attirer contre la seule vitrine ayant contenue son costume et la pénétra avec un long râle de plaisir.

Felicity le regarda avec des yeux ravageurs et lui dit :

 _\- Ne te retiens pas Oliver ! »_

L'archer ne tenta pas de résister et pénétra avec une force et un plaisir inégalés l'It Girl qui en hoqueta de plaisir.

Les fesses rebondies de la blondinette tapaient contre la vitre et s'entrechoquaient avec les hanches d'Oliver, qui était sur le poing de craquer tellement ce plaisir sauvage le transcendait. Lorsque le couple se regarda, l'archer comprit qu'il était temps de s'abandonner. Leurs cris et leur jouissance furent très intenses, si intense que l'un comme l'autre ressentir l'orgasme de leur partenaire sur le champ.

Ils mirent bien une minute à reprendre leur esprits et Felicity enleva la capuche dissimulant la tête de son mari encore en elle. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Felicity et Oliver savouraient un repas que Raïssa avait préparé sur demande de l'informaticienne. Le jeune homme s'était changé avec des affaires que sa belle avait apporté et une question le taraudait :

 _« Pourquoi tu as voulu que je garde mon costume ?_

 _\- Sérieux chéri ?!_ lança une Felicity qui rigola de plus belle en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ok… je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait de te voir en action avec moi en Arrow… Je sais c'est stupide mais tu sais que j'ai beaucoup fantasmé sur toi pendant la deuxième année où l'on a commencé à bosser ensemble !? Entre ton entrainement à la Salmon Ladder, toute cette adrénaline… ça a été très dur de ne pas te sauter dessus toutes ces années !_

Oliver rigola de bon cœur.

 _\- Parce que tu crois que pour moi ça a été facile au bureau quand tu passais devant moi avec ta robe longue grise qui moulait tes formes à merveille !? Pas étonnant que le personnel pensait qu'on couchait ensemble ! Parce qu'honnêtement, si j'aurais pu je l'aurais fait sur mon bureau entre deux réunions !_

Felicity rougit et le jeune homme lui caressa l'épaule en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Felicity soupira légèrement triste.

 _\- Je dois admettre que tu n'as plus besoin d'Overwatch maintenant. C'est tellement dur de ne pas être à tes côtés chaque nuit…_

 _\- Je le sais chérie. Peut-être qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus besoin d'Overwatch mais ce n'est qu'une facette de toi. Et j'ai plus que besoin de toi, Felicity Queen, ma femme, hackeuse merveilleuse. Ma Girl pour toujours. »_

Le couple s'embrassa à nouveau et se promirent qu'il remettrait vite une chasse aux trésors en place, leur permettant de réunir Arrow et sa Girl.


End file.
